Adam
Adam first appears in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the manager of Tastyville's Icecream Corp and created some popcorn and soda flavors for The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company. He is also a bomb engineer. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis, everywhere * 6 mushrooms, everywhere * 4 anchovies, everywhere * Cooked for 22.5 minutes, Cut in 4ths Papa's Burgeria/Burgeria HD * Top Bun * Pickle * Mayonnaise * Cheese/Pepperjack Cheese (HD) * Pickle * Medium Patty * BBQ Sauce * Pickle * Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Guacamole * Loco Mystery Sauce * Brown Rice * Nacho Cheese * Jalapenos * Steak * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Banana * Tropical Charms * Butterscotch * Shaved Mints * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Nutty Butter Cups w/ Mint * Medium Cup Papa's Pancakeria * Large OJ w/ Cocoa * 2 x Strawberries * 10 x Bananas * Honey * Pecan Waffle * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Chips * Pecan Waffle Papa's Wingeria * Blue Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Zesty Pesto, Kung Pao * 4 x Green Peppers, Left Half * 4 x Cheese Cubes, Right Half * 8 x French Fries, Everywhere * 4 x Parmesan Boneless Wings, Everywhere * 4 x Honey Mustard Chicken Strips, Everywhere Papa's Hot Doggeria * M Chocolate Popcorn, L Hyper Green * Pickle * Loco Mystery Sauce * Marinara Sauce * Mayonnaise * Mushrooms * Chili * Cheddarwurst * Pretzel Bun Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Top Bun * Mayonnaise * Jalapenos * Pepperjack Cheese * Medium Patty * Fried Egg * Pickle * BBQ Sauce * Bottom Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Red Velvet Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Bar (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup Ranks to Unlock * Pizzeria: Before Sarge Fan! is unlocked. (Challenging) * Burgeria: Rank 25 (Medium) * Taco Mia: Rank 15 (Medium) * Freezeria: Rank 43 (Challenging) * Pancakeria: Rank 22 (Medium) * Wingeria: Rank 45 (Challenging) * Hot Doggeria: Rank 10 (Easy) * Burgeria HD/To Go: Rank 49 (Challenging) * Cupcakeria: After Luis (Challenging) In PLSP:TVotFC! '''How to unlock: '''Blueberry Cave-2 (1st map) (needs double jump) Special Skill: Wall Climbing Weapon: Mini-Bombs (Throwing Range) These bombs can be thrown at high speed in a such low range with an impressive blast radius! When thrown in mid-air, the bombs are sent diagonally downward. Up to three can be used at a time Attitude As a customer, he seems rather easy-going, though, his orders are usually large. He's optimistic, enthusiastic, and is usually quiet. But he can be rather mischievous as he likes to pull pranks and play with bombs randomly, he can also be rather lazy at times, preferring to do his hobby instead of working. Looks Adam2.jpg|Adam's Style B appearance in PLSP:TVotFC!. Onionfest Adam.jpg|Adam's Style C appearance in PLSP:TVotFC!. AdamStPaddy'sDay.jpg|Adam during St. Paddy's Day. PastAdam.jpg|Adam's old look from Pizzeria-Burgeria. Trivia *He is the custom worker version of Slendar, in the Flipline Forum universe however, he's known as "Giga Mammoth". *He comes from the planet Uranus. (that makes him an alien) *His favorite sport is wrestling and he likes to watch FWF. (Flipline Wrestling Federation) **He also watches baseball, with his favorite team being the Crushers. *As you can tell by his appearance, he likes yellow. But when it's St. Paddy's Day, his favorite color becomes green. Category:Guys Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Ppl with hats Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Customers created by Slendar Category:Boys Category:Real Life Customers Category:Special Human/Creature